


The Unbelievable Truth

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Pregnant Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: “So this is what-” Aziraphale nodded. Crowley felt tears burn his eyes. He could count on one hand the number of times he’d cried in his entire life. He blinked and felt a tear slip down his cheek. “We’re really . . .” he shook his head. “No, no, you’re playing with me.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	The Unbelievable Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello and welcome to day two of my Countdown to Christmas. This fic idea was originally inspired by a little comic thing by @dec-d on Tumblr. I had a different prompt for today but then I got hit with this idea and I couldn’t turn it down. So you get this joy. 
> 
> I do hope you actually enjoy it though haha.
> 
> The original inspiration can be found here: https://dec-d.tumblr.com/post/633952171699929088

“Crowley, my dear, I have a gift for you,” Aziraphale said, bringing in a small, wrapped box. She placed it on the bed in front of Crowley. 

“You’re presenting female?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale shrugged. 

“I suppose I’m just feeling it this way now,” she replied. Crowley shrugged. He was more than happy to let his angel express her gender however she was feeling it at the current moment. He certainly knew how much he flip-flopped his gender on the angel. What was stranger was the random gift. He was certain that he wasn’t missing an anniversary or anything. He poked at the box as if it was something dangerous. “Oh just open it,” Aziraphale said, having lost her patience. Crowley rolled his eyes and looked up to Aziraphale, a coy smile playing at his lips. 

He could be patient. He could do a whole plethora of things to annoy the angel. He peeled off the paper as slowly as he possibly could, just to annoy the angel. When he’d run out of patience with it himself, he opened it at a normal pace. He couldn’t help the curiosity. Aziraphale wasn’t usually one to give random gifts. They usually marked an occasion. A plain white box waited for him under the paper. Crowley looked up to Aziraphale, and she simply shrugged. Crowley slowly opened the box. Inside was a little onesie. 

“This is slightly small for me, don’t you think?” Crowley asked, not understanding the gift. 

“Well, my dear,” Aziraphale said. “That would be because it isn’t  _ for  _ you.” Crowley folded it and put it back in the box. He looked up the angel, his confusion plain to see. 

“Then why did you hand me a wrapped box and say it was for me?” Crowley asked. 

“You really don’t get it?” Aziraphale asked. She ran her hands down her tartan skirt before folding them in her lap. Crowley shook his head. 

“I don’t think that there’s anything here to ‘get,’ angel.” Crowley stared at the onesie and tried to figure out what it could  _ possibly  _ be. It didn’t make any sense. What was he supposed to do with a onesie? Aziraphale sighed. 

“There is something to get here,” she said. “I was hoping it wouldn’t come to this.” She smiled to herself as she stood up. When she was certain that Crowley couldn’t see the motion, she put her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes. Just a minute more. 

“Come to what, angel?” Crowley shouted after her. “You’re really starting to scare me.” Aziraphale went into the bathroom and picked up the little stick off the bathroom counter.

“Humans are very inventive creatures,” she said. “You can do all sorts of things right from your own home anymore.” She ran her finger over the little screen that said “pregnant.” She walked back to the bed and handed Crowley the test. “Including finding out that you’re expecting.” 

Crowley stared at the test in his hand, completely not being able to comprehend it at all. He hadn’t even thought that this was  _ possible _ . Angels couldn’t get  _ pregnant _ , much less getting pregnant with a  _ demon _ . He looked back up to the angel. 

“You’re sure?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale motioned for Crowley to follow her, so he did. She led him to the bathroom and opened the cupboard door, where she’d been hiding all of her other positive tests. 

“I’m not sure one can say for  _ certain _ ,” she replied. “But I have a feeling you can’t get  _ nine  _ false positives.” Crowley took the time to pick up and examine the other eight tests. 

“So this is what-” Aziraphale nodded. Crowley felt tears burn his eyes. He could count on one hand the number of times he’d cried in his entire life. He blinked and felt a tear slip down his cheek. “We’re really . . .” he shook his head. “No, no, you’re playing with me.” 

“It’s much too early to  _ really  _ feel them,” Aziraphale said, grabbing Crowley’s hand and placing it on her stomach. “But it seems that they’re really there.” She smiled down at their hands. She closed her eyes. She knew that if she really wanted to, she would be able to feel the baby’s energy. However, this was something she wanted to experience the human way. She did not want to feel them even a moment earlier than a human carrying a baby would be able to feel them. 

Crowley let out a laugh before covering his mouth. It seemed ridiculous, the whole of it. Imagine what Heaven or Hell would think. Perhaps they already knew. The Almighty, after all, was in charge of blessing the humans with children, why would it be any different for the two of them? Who would have seen it coming? An angel and a demon and their soon-to-be baby. He placed both hands on the angel’s stomach. 

“We’re going to be  _ parents _ ,” he murmured. 

“I suppose so,” Aziraphale said. Crowley kissed the angel before getting down on his knees. 

“Hello in there!” Crowley said, having heard somewhere that unborn children could hear the outside world. “This is your father speaking. You’d better be nice to your-” he looked up to Aziraphale. “Well, what do you want our baby to call you?” 

“Whatever they wish to call me,” she replied. 

“Be nice to your parent while she so graciously houses you while you grow.” Crowley kissed Aziraphale’s stomach. “We love you  _ very  _ much already.” Crowley wiped a tear off his face before kissing Aziraphale’s stomach again, this time lingering for a moment before standing up. He shook his head in absolute disbelief. He never would have seen himself as a parent at all. The idea still wasn’t fully settled on him. It was too unbelievable. He was going to have a baby with his absolute best friend in the world. How many people were lucky enough to say that? Not many he knew that for sure. He smiled at the angel. 

_ Parents. A dad, me _ , Crowley thought.  _ Wow.  _ He placed his hand on the angel’s stomach as if the baby would have grown enough in thirty seconds for him to feel them. Something to make this a little bit more real. 

But he was just going to have to have patience with that bit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.  
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon and @justademonandtheirangel


End file.
